


For Research Purposes

by Storm_does_fanfics



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, No Remus - Freeform, Pre-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Pre-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Research, Romance experiments, idk what to put here, scales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_does_fanfics/pseuds/Storm_does_fanfics
Summary: Logan and Janus do experiments on each other.-----Logan finally realized what he was doing, “I'm Sorry, I was just interested in your scales. You know? For research purposes.”
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 35





	For Research Purposes

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is after the 1st SvS, so Pre-Remus. Sorry Remus stans

Logan has always done research on the sides. But Janus was the most fascinating to him. One day it was just Lo and Jan in the living room, Logan reached over and started caressing his scales, with an almost blank expression on his face. Janus wouldn't know this, but Logan was taking mental notes. “Nerd, what are you doing?” Janus asked. He didn't mind that he was being touched, actually it was quite comforting. Logan just backed away, “S- Sorry Janus.”

A few months had passed, Logan learning more about the sides, but the side that he had the least information on was Janus. So Logan invited Jan to his room. “Tell me about yourself. I want to learn more about you and the dark sides.” Janus told him all sorts of things, he knew most of it tho. Lo blanked out again, and did the same thing. He went and touched the snake's scales. Unlike what Roman kept saying, the scales were soft and not slimy. Janus just kept talking, appreciating the affection. Logan finally realized what he was doing, “I'm Sorry, I was just interested in your scales. You know? For research purposes.” That wasn't necessarily a lie, he wanted to know more about Janus. Janus got closer and kissed Logan. Making Logan turn into a blushing mess, (Mood-) but he didn't necessarily pull back. In fact, he got closer. Janus pulled away and then put his head on Logan's hat. “Can you give me a head massage? I've had a headache for weeks, and it gives you the chance to learn about my fluffy hair.” The snake asked, looking up. Logan just shook his blushing face to say yes, and put his hands on the Snake’s fluffy hair. Janus, was to be honest, having the time of his life. He had always been touch starved, and had a tiny (more like large) crush on the Nerd. 

As time went on, the two sides started touching (not inappropriately) each other more, they even started flirting a bit. Whenever the two were asked about it, they simply responded “It's for research purposes.” 

One day all of the light sides were going to take a trip to somewhere. Roman asked Logan, “Hey Specs, Is your boyfriend~ coming along too?” This just made Logan blush, and stutter a quick “I don't know and he's not my boyfriend.” Janus came up, “I heard a little lie, Logan what was it?” Roman lit up (figuratively) “HA! I knew he was your Boyfriend!” “Oh, poor dear Roman. Me and Logan aren't dating. We just simply test things on each other.” Roman ended up leaving. Jan twirled his non-boyfriend around and kissed him on the lips. “Lets go. We don't need to leave Patton waiting for us.” Logan said nothing and just left and got in the car. Logan was the driver. Patton, Roman, and Virgil were all in the back. So that left shotgun for Janus. Jan sat down, and half-way on the ride he put his hand on Lo’s thigh. “To make sure you're safe, Nerd.” Logan ignored it, and was tired of Jan always taking initiative. They went to a park. Lo and Jan separated from the others, Logan grabbed Janus by the collar and kissed him. “Snake, I wanna try a new experiment.” Logan demanded. “What is it, Nerd?” Deceit said, smirking. “Date me. If it doesn't work out, we end it.” Logan looked expressionless, but you could tell he was full of emotions. “Alright.” Janus kissed Logan again, before walking back to find the others.


End file.
